I Believe You
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Song fic. Lindsey's thoughts at the end of "Green Piece."


_**A/n this takes place at the end of "Green Piece." Everything that is in italics are lyrics from the song. The song I'm writing around is "I Believe You," from The Carpenters.**_

_**Disclaimer: See my profile**_

_I believe you, when you say that you will reach into the sky and steal a star so you can put it on my finger. I believe you!_

I should have realized that it was a setup the minute that he said we had to go to the courthouse to meet some friends of his. I should have known by the nervous energy that radiated off him as we drove downtown.

So, if I was so suspicious, then why did I go with him instead of making him help me pack for Montana? I don't know the answer to that question, except to say that he's always been able to get me to do anything.

So, I followed him through the courthouse to the city clerk's office. When I saw the sign that read: Wedding Ceremonies must have twenty five dollar money order. I knew he was going to ask me to marry him, again. For a second, I was annoyed with him. Hadn't I told him that we needed to slow down? I'd thought he was okay with that.

Then he looked me in the eyes and said the words I'd wanted to hear for so long. I never thought he'd say things like "I'm tired of bein' afraid."

Danny Messer… He's my own personal superhero, the man who stepped up when I said I was pregnant and promised to be there. He admitted to be afraid as I had been afraid for so long.

He said things that I know cost him a lot to say. He said we made sense. He said I was everything he ever wanted. He said he could be the guy I wanted.

He asked me to take the leap with him, and in an instant, all of the doubts I have lived with were gone. It was as though the last year hadn't happened. It was just me, the country girl and him the tough-guy player from Staten Island.

So I kissed him and said yes. We went into the office and there was Mac and Stella. They had flowers and rings and Danny had the money order for the bored looking clerk.

Memories that I hadn't thought of for years began to flash through my head. The first time I saw him and the feeling of something reaching out between us that I didn't acknowledge for so long because I was scared.

_I believe you, when say that every time we make love will be the first time we make love. And ever act of love will please you. _

I know I must have blushed at the memory of Danny's pool table and how we put it to use after he lost that bet to me. It was better payment then the Benjamin, as I knew somehow it would be. As I knew that every time after would surpass what I felt on that night.

The judge began to speak, and as I repeated the words that would be the vows I would always keep, more happy memories played out in the back ground.

_Blind faith makes me follow you. I'd live in a cave if you wanted me too. Just ask me and I'll marry you. You don't have to sell me, cause you overwhelm me. I've made up my mind for a lifetime._

He said the words that would bind us forever and all I could think of was my first day on the job and how he'd irritated me with his attitude and saddling me with "Montana."

He smiled at me and put the ring on my finger. It was cold, but it warmed as he squeezed my hand. The strength in that hand reminded me of the day I made him carry me across dirt for science. He didn't know it then, but I never wanted to be out of his arms again.

_I believe you when you say your love will keep growing strong and that forever isn't long enough to love me. _

He kissed me when the judge said that we were man and wife. I couldn't believe it. It was what I'd wanted for four years. I thought of pinching myself, but then the baby began to kick like mad. It was as though the child knew that daddy was there to stay.

_I believe you when you say you'll fill my body with my soul. And love will grow into a freckled little girl that looks like we do. I believe you._

So, we did it. We took the leap of faith into married life. Somehow, it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be.


End file.
